1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for repairing a photo mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integrated circuit (IC) may be manufactured through steps of circuit design, wafer fabrication, test, and packaging. A layout may be formed, which is a set of patterns to be transferred to a silicon wafer. Such patterns may be formed through the use of photolithographic process using photo masks or reticles. A photo mask may include a transparent fused silica substrate on which chromium patterns are formed.
Defects in a manufactured photo mask can be a source of yield reduction in integrated circuit (IC) process. These defects may include contaminations, chromium spots, apertures, residues, lack of adhesion, depressions, or scratches, which may be generated during a photo mask design process, a photo mask manufacturing process, and subsequent wafer processing.